


【鉴情师】 26

by LIanW



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22614559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIanW/pseuds/LIanW
Kudos: 11





	【鉴情师】 26

·假戏真做 ooc  
·总裁赫x鉴情师海  
·伪包养

▹第二十六章

杜旻喝完杯中最后一口水，面带微笑的走出了咖啡店。他本以为李东海没那么容易说服，没想到只是这样就让他退缩了。不过这样也好，省了他一番力。

随手拦下一辆的士，朝着市中心驶去。

酒会，觥筹交错。

酒店楼上，一间套房内。

“他有那么容易说服？”林董皱着眉，颇为不信的看着杜旻。

“您不信的话我这儿都有录音。他说他会考虑。”杜旻拿出自己的手机，上面显示着一段录音，时间在一个小时前。

林家老头深深的看了他一眼，暂且放下了心中的疑惑，说道：“东西都给你放在里头了，自己去拿吧。我先下去了。”

杜旻收起手机，笑了笑：“既然如此，多谢林董了。”

“今晚给我争气点，别跟东方国际那个废物色鬼一样，浪费我时间精力，什么都干成。”

“您相信我就是了。”

“今晚事成的话，我答应的报酬只多不少。知道该把人往哪儿送吧？”

“知道。”杜旻回他。

林家老头满意的看了他一眼，出了房间。门锁上的一瞬间，杜旻朝他离去的方向不屑的扬了嘴角，傻老头，世上的事哪能事事如你心意。转身进了房间换衣服。

李赫宰一个人百无聊赖的靠着餐桌站着，摇晃着酒杯里金黄色的液体。金希澈居然没来酒会，他还真是感到有些无趣，不适时的又想起了家里的小猫咪，也不知道他现在在做些什么。看了看时间，应该在准备晚餐了吧。一般这个时间是他吃晚饭的时间。

要不是上次发生的事让他心有余悸，他还是想带着李东海一起来的。有他陪着自己，酒会也不会如此难捱了。长长的叹了口气，仰头饮尽了杯中的香槟，随手就将空杯放在身后的餐桌上。

正当这时，一位侍应生端着一杯香槟走了过来，见李赫宰手里空空，身边放着一个空空如也的高脚杯，问道：“先生还需要香槟吗？”

李赫宰抬眼看了他一眼，见他手中的盘子上只剩最后一杯香槟，便顺手的拿来了。

侍应生笑笑，拿走了空杯子，转身离去。

“嘿，想什么呢，一副文艺青年的模样。”耳熟的声音从近处传来，李赫宰回头看去，就看到了金希澈，“你的样子放在几年前就该被称为45度角仰望天空，眼泪就不会掉下来，简直一模一样，你以前是不是非主流网红？”

李赫宰白了他一眼：“网红你个头。你怎么来了？”

金希澈摊了摊手，无奈的给李赫宰解释：“上次跟东方国际那老头厮混的小白脸，他的前金主邀请我来的。说想谈个生意，顺便感谢我替他捉奸。”

李赫宰无语的笑笑，权当他在吹牛。

侍应生走到后厨，遇到了林董。余光瞟了一眼，淡淡的点了点头，便走进了厨房。林董了然的笑了笑，整理了一下自己的领带，走进了宴会厅。

金希澈和李赫宰就站在那儿有一搭没一搭的聊天，直到有人来和他们打招呼。

李赫宰站着似乎感觉不太舒服，扯着领带，给自己松了松领口。金希澈看着他，也感到了一些不对劲。

“你怎么了？”

“没怎么，宴会厅暖气有点足，有点热。”

金希澈疑惑的看了看周围，又看看天花板，说道：“没觉得啊，他们宴会厅向来都是恒温的。”

“是吗？”李赫宰问道，脸上浮起一些不正常的红晕。他解开袖口，将衬衫袖子往上挽了挽。

“我去洗手间洗把脸，我感觉我的脸有些烫。”

金希澈一把抓住他：“我跟你一起去。”金希澈看着他的样子，心中了然。

李赫宰走进洗手间，看着镜子里的自己有些被惊到。面颊绯红，领口处露出的胸膛也泛着红，看起来....

“你怕是中招了。”金希澈靠在门边，堵住了门，防止别人进来。

李赫宰这才后知后觉，暗骂了一句，接着又隐隐感觉到下体的异常。

“妈的，这个有药解吗？”

“伟哥？”金希澈戏谑的看着他。

李赫宰瞪了他一眼：“你有病没病？”

金希澈耸耸肩：“我也不清楚，毕竟不知道你吃下的是什么。不过这种最好让它发泄出去，你家不是正好有个小猫咪在吗？让他帮帮你呗，让你出去找个人估计你也不愿意。”

李赫宰紧抿着唇，他担心万一李东海不同意，他是说什么都不会做出他不愿意的事的。霸王硬上弓，听着就不是什么好词。

“走吧，送你回家。不然我怕你忍不住，饥不择食，跟我干一炮。”

“操，我是什么禽兽吗？”

“你再跟我吵吵，我就把那些嫩模们给你叫来，那些妹妹不都把联系方式给你了？”

“滚，送我回家。”李赫宰感觉自己现在状态很不好，也顾不上其他，就想着先离开这里。不然做出什么事来怕是还会被人围观，他可不想变成第二个色老头。

金希澈带着他绕过人群走到停车场，却不想那里早就等着一个人。

“李总，您怎么出来了？酒会还没结束吧？”杜旻看见两人，立马迎了上来。

李赫宰立马装成无事人一般，站直了身子，一本正经的说：“嗯，先回去了。”

金希澈皱眉看了他一眼，深深的吸了口气，眉头皱的更紧。

“那我送您，您像是喝了酒。”

杜旻想上前搀扶李赫宰，还未触及人的衣角，手就被金希澈打开了。他奇怪的抬头看着金希澈，金希澈面色不善：“我送他就好，你回去吧。车子明天开回公司就好。”

也不准备让他回话，金希澈带着李赫宰就走。杜旻却跟在后面，锲而不舍的劝着金希澈。金希澈如同没听见一样，直接把李赫宰塞进了车里，然后钻进驾驶座，油门一踩，扬长而去。差点撞飞杜旻。

杜旻咬牙看着远去的红色跑车，打了个电话：“金希澈是他妈哪里冒出来的？”

“什么金希澈？名单上没邀请他啊？”

“那我他妈在地下车库里见到的是鬼？”

杜旻气极，直接挂断了电话，一双眼睛死死的盯着汽车离开的方向。

李东海正在沙发上，打量着这间房。突然响起的急促的门铃声吓得他一激灵。

他穿上拖鞋，小跑到门口，不知是谁来，李赫宰的话应该会自己开门才是。打开监视器看了一眼，李东海连忙给人开了门。

金希澈扛着软成一滩泥的李赫宰，直接把人扔到李东海身上。嫌弃的拍了拍手，指了指没啥意识的李赫宰，对着李东海说：“人交给你了，我回家了。祝你好运。”

说完关上门就走了，留着李东海站在原地，抱着李赫宰，满脸问号。什么叫做祝你好运？

“海海.....”怀里的人动了动，站直了身子，环抱住他的腰，温热的鼻息喷洒在他颈间。

“赫宰....赫宰呀，你怎么了？”李赫宰没有回答他，专注的亲吻着他的脖子。

亲吻逐渐变成吮吸，李东海有些腿软站不住，反手抱住李赫宰。李赫宰感受到怀里人的回应，搂他的手更用力。

李东海的脸一下就红了，他感受到小腹被一根硬挺的东西戳着。都是男人，他又怎么会不知道这是什么。

“嗯......”李赫宰在他脖子上种下好几颗草莓后才抬起头看他。平日清澄的眼睛变得湿漉漉的，被情欲的罩着。

“你...怎么了？”李东海看着他，小心翼翼的问道。

李赫宰搂着他，摇摇晃晃的往客厅走去，手不安分的在他腰间摩挲：“海海，今天晚上，愿不愿意，把你给我？”

李东海愣住，大眼睛眨巴眨巴，没有回答，而是说道：“你看着不太对劲....”

“嗯，有人在我酒里下药了…我就让希澈赶紧送我回来了...”李赫宰埋在他肩上，闷闷地说，这实在有些丢人。

“那你，要不要去洗个冷水澡。”

“小笨蛋啊，这种药哪里是洗个澡就能解决的。”李赫宰气笑，捏了捏他的鼻尖，“不愿意的话就算了，你今天睡客房吧，说不定我忍忍就过去了。”

本来是想好好跟他度过最后一个晚上的，现在看来，似乎要泡汤了…李东海低下了头。李赫宰以为他不愿意，便也不想勉强他，在他额角落下一吻，想让人回房间睡觉。却不想，一只小手覆上了自己的下体。

做这种事，也算是特殊的好好度过一晚吧。李东海想着，大着胆的摸上他的性器，慢慢摸着。

“海海.....”

“他们说，忍着对身体不好....如果是赫宰的话，我说过的，因为是赫宰，所以没关系。”

李东海话音刚落，嘴唇就被人急切的攫住。那人急不可耐的撬开他的口腔，挑起他的舌尖，恨不能将人拆骨入腹。啧啧的亲吻声在客厅回荡着，昭示着一个火热的夜晚。

李东海被亲了个七荤八素，回过神时，早就被抱上了楼，躺在李赫宰床上。睡衣的扣子被人解开，睡裤也被脱了下来，随意的扔在地上。

李赫宰顺着脖子，向下亲吻着，留下一个个红印。温热的手掌揉开李东海锻炼的极好的胸，手指捻着乳头，时不时坏心眼的摁一下。牙齿咬着另一边立起的乳粒，又吸又咬。

李东海挺着腰，将自己往人嘴里送，抱着他毛茸茸的头，想让人更用力些。

“唔....赫宰.....”

李赫宰脱掉他的睡衣，将赤裸的人抱进怀里。李东海眼神迷离，看着面前的人，主动环住他，给他一个吻。

“宝贝，帮我把衣服脱了。”

李东海闭着眼跟李赫宰接吻，手凭着意识摸向他的衣扣，一粒粒解开，迫不及待的替他脱了衣服，抱住他的腰身，亲吻的更加卖力。

李赫宰让他平躺在床上，拉开床头柜，里面只有一罐凡士林，有些愣住，看着身下面色潮红的人，抱歉地说：”宝贝，没有套。”

“不要套，要你。”

靠。

这能忍？这能忍就不是男人。

李赫宰挖了一坨，在手掌里揉搓完，慢慢的伸进李东海的小穴，耐心的给他做扩张。虽然他下身涨的发疼，但是一丝理智告诉他，不能让李东海受伤。

“我进去了，疼就跟我说。”龟头在穴口磨蹭，惹得身下的人娇喘阵阵，生气的拍了他一巴掌：“你快点....”

才堪堪进去一个头，李东海扭着身子又哭着让他出去。

“疼....疼....”

这个当口，哪有再退出去的道理。李赫宰亲亲身下的人，安慰他：“乖，宝贝忍一忍，忍一忍就好了。”

“啊.....嗯....”

李赫宰一鼓作气将阴茎插了进去，李东海眼泪都疼的流了出来。

“宝贝乖，宝贝乖。”

直到李东海逐渐适应，看上去没有很疼了，李赫宰才轻轻的抽插起来。

“哈啊.....嗯....”

“赫....快一点...”

“嗯....唔....”

“你亲亲我...” 

李东海撅起嘴，看着身上苦干的李赫宰。李赫宰笑笑，一巴掌拍在他圆润的臀上：“小妖精。”

“不喜欢吗？”

“喜欢的要死。”李赫宰俯身咬住他的嘴唇，下身冲撞的更加卖力。

“唔嗯....轻点....赫呀....”

“刚才不是让我用力点？”

“好棒....就这样.....”

“喜欢吗？”

“嗯…喜欢...”

“宝贝咬的好紧呢…”李赫宰含住他柔软的耳垂，在人耳边吹着气。惹得李东海整个人都开始变红。

“赫...唔....”

“海海.....东海....”

李东海一个激灵，整个人都从情欲中清醒了过来。李赫宰看着身下的人突然清明的眼神，满眼眷恋，摸着他的脸：“所以，小骗子，可以告诉我你的名字了吗？我想听你亲口告诉我....”

李赫宰说着，下身依然不停，李东海咿咿呀呀的，说话断断续续：“呃...嗯.....你怎么...怎么知道....”

“我从头到尾都知道。”李赫宰停下了动作，穿过李东海腋窝将他抱起来，“所以，宝贝可以告诉我，你的名字了吗？”

突然的停止让李东海小穴痒的要命，扭来扭去的摩擦着体内的性器。

“不说的话，我就要出来了。”李赫宰作势就要退出来。

“东海，我叫李东海.....赫宰，你动一动....我那里好痒....”

李赫宰躺在床上，让他跪坐在自己身上：“那东海要自己加油才行。”

李东海撑着他的小腹，努力的前后动着。

“呜....你帮帮我....”

李赫宰扶住他的腰，重重的向上一顶。

“啊....太深了…”

李赫宰此时却显得有些清醒：“李东海，我想要你一句话。从遇到我，一直到今天，你有一点爱我吗？”

李东海闭紧了嘴，没有回答他。最后一晚了，何必再回答这样的问题。没有未来的，就不要给他希望了。

李赫宰红了眼：“没有吗？那你就跟我上床？李东海，你可真是好样的。”

说罢，李赫宰起身抱住他，下身顶撞的更加用力。李东海感觉自己都快要飞出去，抱紧人的脖子，嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟一直不停。

“太深了……太深了...赫宰....嗯....我不行了....”

“不是喜欢跟人上床吗？那我把你操爽了，你以后就只找我了吧？”

“我没有...呜....没有....”

“只有赫宰....啊....”

李赫宰脑中的弦一下就断了，所以自己是第一个？他不信李东海不爱他，哪怕他不说。

“留在我身边吧东海...”

“我....啊....快到了.....”

“宝贝，我们一起。”

李赫宰爱怜的亲了亲身下眼泪满脸的人，终于射在了他身体里。而自己身上也沾满了李东海的精液。

李赫宰抓着人又来了两次，还在浴室里来了一次，直把人操到射尿才放过他。精疲力尽的李东海沉沉的睡了过去，他简直好几次都感觉自己要被做到昏过去，却又被李赫宰的荤话羞醒。

-TBC-


End file.
